


The Death of Melaka Fray

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Fray
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the House of Jesu she is all alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Melaka Fray

She isn't religious.

Erin dragged them all to the House of Jesu after their parents died, even though her parents had given up on trying years ago.

When Harth died and Erin finally gave up on her, she didn't turn to a God, or a temple.

Loo didn't go someplace better after she had her neck broken. She was buried with the other garbage. It wasn't like her parents could afford the burial fees anyway.

Why pay all that money for a corpse? It's nothing.

This is all there is, and then it, and you, are gone.

Urkonn; her greatest ally, the murderer of little girls, and of trust, and her faith, was judged by nothing more than her sword.

Fray can't imagine God exists, and if he does, she seriously doubts he can see past the smog and grime that seperate the uppers from her home. Somethings are even beyond a Gods reach. Or maybe he just doesn't care. Not even the sun reaches Versi.

Either way, there's no God here.

Which is why it's so strange that she's lying on the floor of this old House of Jesu, now of all times. The blood is pouring, and ruining her favourite shirt. She tries to get up again, but stops when a dagger of pain slices open her guts.

She's taken a hit under the ribs, and managed to dust the Lurk who did it. But Lurks can smell blood from a long way off and others had come from the shadows, followed her at a distance that got smaller as the blood stains got bigger and she got slower.

She barely gets the garbage far enough away from the door to squeeze in, all while holding her guts in hands that shake.

She doesn't remember falling, or sitting, or doing anything that got her onto this floor, only waking up there. She's not sure how long she's been there, but it feels like awhile.

They're outside, she can hear whispers, scratching, things being moved around. Fray doesn't know what they are waiting for. Isn't this a Lurk wetdream? The Slayers on her last legs, bleeding out on a dusty floor and they're outside having a pow wow?

She's getting colder.

Maybe that's just the temperature outside. It's gonna take more than some freak with teeth to bring down this grabber. She's better than this, than this death. She's feeling a little stronger, like maybe she could take them, if she's having a good day, and their having a bad one, if she's desperate enough.

What is taking the Lurks so long? She's been in the House of Jesu, trapped for what feels like forever, and not one of them has come in through the door she left wedged open, or the windows that are only covered in enough debris to keep the uninterested out. The roof is practically rotted through.

Hello? She's just laying there, Slayer meat on the floor.

To hell with this. Melaka grabs her weapon, her scythe, her only real friend in a fight. Grips it in fingers that feel numb and slippery. She's going out there, and come what may, she took her own way out.


End file.
